


The hole at the centre of everything

by CaughtOnATechnicality



Category: Unwell A Midwestern Gothic Mystery
Genre: Chester Warren is the worst, Existential Crisis, Fear of Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kind of a character study, Light Angst, Loss of Control, Monologue, Other, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtOnATechnicality/pseuds/CaughtOnATechnicality
Summary: A sort of character analysis into Chester and his outlook on things. Incorporates some headcannons and theories from the discord.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The hole at the centre of everything

Chester sighed shakily. He opened his mouth almost failing to find the words. Almost failing to find his explanation. Only after a few minutes had passed did he begin.

_“There is a hole at the center of everything. A gaping black hole waiting to swallow us. Waiting to swallow me. I know it exists. I’ve seen it. It’s an expanding well of horror and fear and everything awful.  
I remember when I saw it, I was young. Too young. I fell through the darkness and gazed into it. I opened the door and fell through to where it waited._

_I remember standing there gazing into it’s void, hearing voices to far away to make out and smelling what can only be described as damp. I remember seeing into its maw and feeling it’s hot breath on my face. I remember. The next thing I remember I woke up in a hospital bed with scarred hands and sever dehydration. I read about the storm shelter in the paper and I recall not knowing anything about the experience._

_I only knew about the hole._

_As the days wore on and I kept on with my life I began feeling empty. Nothing mattered because there was a hole at the centre of everything, nothing was worth anything because there was a hole at the centre of everything, nothing I did made a difference because there was a hole. But one day I was approached by the past Delphic Order president and he asked for my story. It felt so dumb saying it out loud but I felt better after I did. I felt safe and I began to remember the storm shelter._

_The screams, the damp, the crushing darkness. Then it hit me. The hole it had rejected me. The hole that will one day consume everything rejected me. I opened the door and peered into hell and hell had rejected me. I wasn’t worthy of that fate._

_So I let myself be consumed by something else. My new family. I did everything for them, became a puppeteer, to put them in control._

_And for a while I was happy like that till it dawned on me that I don’t even know if that damned hole was real. The hole at the centre of everything could be fake. The thing I saw might not exist. The very cause of my new life might not exist and that is more terrifying than anything else._

_The hole at the centre of everything that rejected me,might not even be real...You know sometimes I feel like I was consumed by it but in reality I know I wasn’t._

_And I know I could have just been seeing things but in my heart there will always be a hole at the centre of everything. And one day maybe that hole will consume me and everything I am.”_

Chester finished and gazed forward looking out at the view. His statement was over and this new silence was an indication to leave.


End file.
